thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Matters
"Family Matters" is the twenty-third chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Superman and the Fantastic Four are at Jupiter where they study its native lifeforms. The former have other reason to come to Jupiter, as Superman and the Four then travel to Saturn on the Argo to find a Kryptonian World-Gate based on information from Tinya Wazzo, who had saw the the Gate while returning Earth with her mother. The Gate is active in which Superman had anticipated and aware from his father's notes that the Gate can be use as a back-door in the World-Gate system in which a Gate can be use into connecting to another outside of the network. Superman activates the Gate and sends a Sensor-Drone through it to see what he miss most: Krypton. In the Ku'Raon System, in the dead frozen planet of Argo, a robotic guardian that had been watching the household of its deceased masters - except for one - detects the power-signature of Krypton's now active World-Gate. It then immediately sends a distress message through the Gate. Back at the Solar System, Superman receives the distress message but he is overwhelmed by the information that runs through his mind. Before he passes out, Superman direct the Argo to Earth. At Bayville High, Scott Summers and Jean Grey are summoned to Principle Kelly's office and finds Android, Tinya, and an irate Duncan Matthews. There was a minor altercation between Duncan and Android in Physics class in which Android only corrected Duncan on a minor error he made in class; prompting Duncan to accuse Android for embarrassing him in front of the class and delivering a swing at Android in retaliation, which was witnessed by Tinya, but does nothing to hurt Android due to his nanites-composed structure. After hearing the full story, Principle Kelly decides to drop the matter as no one was actually hurt much to Duncan's chagrin. Scott gives Android a word of advice that most people don't really like to be corrected. Afterward, the X-Men at school are summoned back to the Institute by Professor Xavier. At the Institute, Superman is taken to the infirmary as the Fantastic Four explain what had occurred. Superman soon awakes and reveal about the distress message (a Sub-Spatial Bio-Quantum Translation Wave) which can only be sensed by Kryptonian beings, such as Alison and Krypto, and requesting a rescue operation on Argo. Alison, Cyclops, Jean, Android, Avalanche, Shadowcat, and Madelyn Pryor volunteered. The Four declines due to other pressing matters. Superman and the volunteers are soon equipped with environmental suits tailored for Argo's icy environment, and the Justice League are given the news on the mission. Quotes Madelyn Pryor: Scott, "fine" isn't a word you would use to describe someone who just found out their father isn't dead. Continuity *First appearances of Supergirl and the Starjammers (Corsair, Hepzibah, Ch'od, Raza), D'Ken, Cal'syee, Kallark, and Lilandra Neramani. *Darkseid's name is briefly mentioned between two Shi'ar. Darkseid makes his appearance in Brave New World. Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters